Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 012
"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 012" is the twelfth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! manga. It was first published February 3, 2017 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary As the Duel School Tournament approaches its climax, Yūya ends up having to confront the masters of the three Summoning methods from the other Schools:Yūgo, Yūto and Yūri. Featured Duel Yūya vs. Yūgo vs. Yūto vs. Yūri At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Judgment Tower" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Furthermore, the Duel also starts with "Dragon Force" active, which allows players to use materials from their hands when Special Summoning Dragon-Type monsters, as well as granting them their special effects. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya places "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" on his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 2: Yūgo Per the effect of "Dragon Force", Yūgo tunes "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" and "Speedroid Double Yoyo" in his hand to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 3: Yūto Per the effect of "Dragon Force", Yūto overlays "Phantom Knights Crack Helm" and "Phantom Knights Fragile Armor" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 4: Yūri Yūri activates "Fusion", fusing "Predator Plants Fly Hell" and "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000). Turn 5: Yūya Yūya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Yūgo Yūgo activates "High Speed Re-Level", banishing the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by its Level x500 ("Clear Wing": ATK 2500 → 4500). "Clear Wing" attacks Yūya's "Odd-Eyes". Yūya activates his face-down "Attack Invulnerability", preventing "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed; however, he still takes battle damage (Yūya 4000 → 2000). At this point, Yūto obtains an Action Card. Turn 7: Yūto Yūto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", aiming to halve the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by the same amount, but Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate its effect and destroy "Dark Rebellion". Yūto activates the Action Card "Spell Power Absorbing Mirror", preventing "Dark Rebellion" from being destroyed by effects this turn. Turn 8: Yūri Yūri discards his entire hand to activate "Thorn Fangs of Violet Poison", destroying "Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" - all monsters with ATK lower than the ATK of his "Starve Venom". Furthermore, all players whose monster(s) were sent to the Graveyard take damage equal to the ATKs of the monsters sent to the Graveyard (Yūgo 4000 → 0) (Yūto 4000 → 0). Since Yūya's "Odd-Eyes" was sent to the Extra Deck instead, he takes no damage. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Yūgo Yūto Yūri Action Field Action Cards Other Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter